Help to the Unknown
by lilydipper
Summary: Pitch knowing Jack is the one that will be his downfall captures him and puts him in a nightmare of a dreamworld just months before the events of ROTG. Now Bunnymund, North, Tooth and Sandy must find away to get Jack out of his worst nightmare before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Kidnap

Jack's POV

It was night and I was just finishing me around of snow. My name is Jack Frost, how do i know because the man in the moon told me so,I have been around for a long time. No one can see me and believe me it gets lonely. I've tried to talk to the other gruardians like North, only to get thrown out by a yeti. Bunnymund I tried once with the blizzard in 68' but that only got him angry. So here I am a winter spirit that everyone believes is a myth.

I was was walking back to my 'home' after another failed attempt to get a child to see me. I kicked up snow as a dragged myself to go forward. Causing frost to anything I touch with my bare feet.

Suddenly I heard something I looked around but there were only the streets and the shadows in he occasional crevice. I then looked to the moon and I heard an echo in my mind. Run

Knowing the MIM was trying to protect me I flew away not once looking back. Scared of what I might find. I finally got to my home on the frozen lake. I floated down, smoothly I might add. I looked around and saw nothin in the surrounding woods.

I kept my guard up though the MIM wouldn't have talked to me and told me to run if something wasn't. As if right on cue something became wrong.

I dark robed man walked forward and I could tell he was immortal because he could see me.

"Hello, Jack." He spat evilly," I am Pitch and we are going to get to know each other real well."

He snapped his fingers and a bunch of fearlings came charging at him. I quickly got into a defencvice stance and started freezing them with my staff left and right.

" Good, good." Pitch laughed." But not good enough!"

All of a sudden a nightmare sand came up behind me and made into a cage. I knew I couldn't freeze it because I was stuck inside. I tried to shot some ice at Pitch only for him to take my staff.

" There that wasn't so bad was it." He said.

" Help!" I screamed hoping a guardian would hear my plea.

" No one will help you!" Pitch roared at me." Because no one believes in you."

I sunk my head to my chest knowing what he was saying was true the guardians wouldn't help me because they hated me and children couldn't help me because they didn't believe so they never saw me.

"Nighty night Jack Frost!" He shouted evilly.

Before I knew it black nightmare dust clouded my vision and I was in my own nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry about the correction mistakes in the last one I hope this one is better. Hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving!**

Chapter 1: Where?

3 months later...

North's POV

I was working to a train set in my private office when a yeti burst through the door.

"How many times have I told you to knock?" I shouted.

"Sorry sir but there is something wrong with the globe." The yeti answered sincerely.

Curious I got up from my chair and walked up to the globe. When I looked at it the globe was fine. The lights were shining everywhere there seemed to be nothing wrong. Then all of a sudden black nightmare dust swirled around the globe and through the workshop a tornado like wind swept around knocking toys and elves everywhere. Just then the wind stop and a black shadowy figure swept once around the globe causing lights to go out and let out a menacing laugh and then disappeared into nothing.

I knew from the menacing laugh and desire to make the lights go out I could tell it was Pitch. I quickly pulled the switched witch activated northern lights to signal the guardians there was a meeting or danger and to meet him at the North minutes later Sandy, Tooth and Bunnymund were standing in the globe room.

"So why did you call us here." Bunnymund asked." Easters in three days and I am behind."

"I saw Pinch with nightmare dust and the lights started to go out." North explained

Just then Sandy saw the moon coming closer and images formed above his head. But North and Bunnymund were too busy fighting and Tooth was too busy obsessing about teeth to notice. Just then an elf walked by. He grabbed the elf by its hat and shuck it so hard that when he stopped the elf pasted out. We all turned to look at him kind of mad not knowing we had been ignoring him.

"MiM says we must select a new guardian." I explained after listening to him.

.

"Please not be the groundhog. Please don't be the groundhog" Bunnymund muttered to himself.

They all gathered around the floor that where MIM is going to choose a new guardian to help them in the fight against Pitch. When it finally came to a stop it said Jack Frost.

"I take it back! Pick the groundhog, pick the groundhog!" Bunnymund cried out

They looked at the picture of him on the floor before it vanished and the moon disappeared from view. Tooth's mini fairy, Baby Tooth fainted and she looked in love. Causing Bunnumund to have an 'oh brother' moment.

"Bunnymund go find him." I commanded.

"You can't be serious." He shouted back." I don't even know where he is!"

"Then we find him on the globe." I said simply. Bunnymund just rolled his eyes.

North told the map to locate Jack Frost. It spun quickly all of a sudden like it could and then a single dot appeared in Michigan, USA.

" You have got to be kidding mat, it's freezing cold up there" Bunnymund commented starting to shiver.

I then gave him one of my death stares.

"Fine, alright, I am going." He said admitting defeat. He opened a hole and hoped in leaving a simple flower behind.

Bunnymunds POV

After I got to the place I looked at the frozen lake with discuses because laying right there was Jack who had ruined Easter for him back in '68.

I walked onto the ice with my boomerang in hand. As I edged closer I found out he was asleep in a cage. Rolling my eyes I unlocked the cage took a staff that was sitting by it and grabbed the sleeping boy and opened a portal to the North Pole.

North's POV

As Bunnymund came up from the hole I gave him a 'what did you do to him' one of look because in his paws was a sleeping boy. With Sandy that would be normal but not with Bunnymund, plus I knew they didn't really get along after the '68 blizzard on Easter Sunday. Bunnymund just laird him on the ground. I took in his features; white hair, blue hoody, black pants, bare feet and his cloths were tattered.

"What did you do to him Bunnymund?" I asked him thinking he had done something to him.

"Nothing I just found him like this in a cage!" Bunny responds innocently.

I tried waking him up I shook him hard, had the elves play their musical number but nothing worked.

"Sandy can you see what's going on." I asked in defeat. He shook his head yes.

Sandy's POV

I decided to enter his dream world so I could wake him up. When I got there it was dark, the forest was there but there was no snow, no light, no happiness.

I touched a tree to try to bring some dream dust in but the tree fought it off and turned black.

Sighing I waked deeper into the woods and I found Jack sitting on a tree stump in the middle of a clearing. I ran toward him and when I to see him more clearly. I taped him on the shoulder.

"Sandman?" Jack questioned voice breaking the silence.

I shook my head yes back I pointed for him to stop dreaming.

"I can't." Jack rasped," I can't stop I tried it before."

I made an image of a question mark above my head.

"Because if you haven't noticed I have tried hitting my head, falling off a cliff and more, and every time I end up back on the stump."

You don't like your dream I imaged.

I could tell he was about to answer when there was a risking in the bushes.

"Hurry, get out of here." Jack said urgently gesturing to the forest.

I did what Jack told me to, it was his dream after all.

I exited the dream world and went back to reality.

**That was chapter 1 hope you all liked it! See you at the next update!**

**-Lilydipper out, peace**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Fading Hope

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed it really makes me happy. **

Jack's POV

I watched as Sandy went out of this world. To be honest I was jealous, I couldn't leave and even to make matters worse this wasn't even _my_ dream world, it was Pitch's. As if on cue there in front of me was Pitch.

"So Jack I see you are looking quite committable." He said in a silky sweet voice that made me want to barf.

"Actually, the hospitality here is really lacking." I muttered back dangerously, refusing to even look at Pitch.

"Is that so?" Pith said evilly. Commanding fearlings to surround me.

I sighed this was the usual.

"Not feeling that talkative anymore are you." He said back. I stayed silent.

"Look at me boy!" He screamed

"Fat chance." I rasped sarcastically.

"Looks like you need to be taught another lesson." He said smirking.

Just then a fearlings grabbed me from behind and all of a sudden the world changed from a quiet forest to a fiery volcano. There was fire everywhere! It was so hot! I tried to run away but couldn't. Suddenly Pitch grabbed me by the neck.

"You will listen to me you understand." He roared with force I didn't even know he had.

I was losing oxygen and needed to breathe. I simply nodded reluctantly not wanting to spend another minute in this horrible place.

He loosened his grip a little and the scene changed from a fiery volcano back to a dark forest.

"Next time I won't be as nice!" Pitch growled at me letting go of my neck letting me breathe again.

As soon as my body hit the ground I tried in vain to get air to my now burning lungs. Who knew an immoral could feel so much pain I thought to myself.

Just then to fearlings put me back on the stump just as nightmare sand formed restrains around my legs and arms.

"So Jack," Pitch said in a silky sweet voice," how are you enjoying your stay?"

I looked at him with a death glare knowing he knew I was anything but 'A ok'.

"We'll then I just thought I would drop by and visit my favorite winter spirit before I plunge the whole world into nightmares.

Hearing no more I pulled hard on the restraints hoping for they would fall away.

"You touch anyone and I swear you will regret it!" I bellowed at him still pulling the restraints.

Pitch grabbed my neck quickly not liking my new found strength. I tried reached for my neck with my cuffed hands.

"You will obey me!" He shouted into my ear making me cringe.

I tried again to pry his hand from my neck only to find I didn't have the strength for such a task. Soon my arms gave up and I stopped struggling against his hold. My world started to become dotted as black spots clouded my vision. Much to my unlocking though Pitch wouldn't even grant me the simple happiness of sleep he quickly let my neck go causing me to again try to regain oxygen. I should have known he wouldn't because the only way in and out of a dream world, if you were not Pitch or Sandy, was to fall to sleep witch was impossible for me because I never could.

"Don't fret Jack soon the guardians will be dead and you along with them." He announced evilly.

Me dyeing, that was one thing but him threating all the guardians that was another. To be honest I wanted to die I have been in this nightmare for who knows how long.

"You let them go you monster." I spat at him.

He stepped back as if offended.

"Wow Jack you really know how to hurt my feelings!" Pitch pouted stomping his feet," and this is what we do to rude people."

As he said this nightmare sand started to form into a gag around my mouth.

I tried to mutter something but it came out in a series of groans and sequels.

"I will be back Jack." He said finally opening a portal and disappearing in a flash of blackness and then the forest remained quiet.

**Hope you liked it! **

**-Lilydipper out, Hula **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Blast from the Past

**Hi I am back and not dead! Sorry for the long update my Wi-Fi has been out for weeks and then I was on vacation. So here is chapter 3 hope you like it. Thanks again for everyone that reviewed I really love it! ;)**

Sandy's POV

As I came out of the dream world the bright lights of the workshop blinded me, making it almost impossible to see. Luckily, though my vision returned to normal a couple seconds later. I could make out Tooth, North and Bunnymund staring at me curiously.

"So, I am guessing he didn't wake up." Tooth questioned obviously concerned for Jack's health, and teeth.

I started _trying_ to explain by forming multiple sand images above my head. The other guardians looked in closer to see if they could make out even just one of the images but with no avail. Tooth looked dizzy, North looked like he did after looking over the naughty list and Bunnymund, well he just looked plain confused.

"Would you slow down mate? We can't keep up!" Bunnymund finally jumped in.

I quickly stopped my sand images and made out one thing at a time. The first one showed Jack, the second showed a dark woods and then the last one showed a stump.

"Yeah, will not getting it mate,' Bunnymund said.

I looked at the other guardians and I could we confusing written all over their faces. I was annoyed that I had to explain it again but I did.

I made the picture of Jack first.

"Jack." Tooth said repeating what I had just 'said'.

I nodded before continuing. I made the image of the dark forest next.

It was pretty hard since my sand was golden not black.

"In a forest?" Tooth stated." A dark forest?"

I nodded before continuing making the picture of the tree stump.

"On a tree stump." Tooth stated finally getting it.

I simply nodded.

"So what you said was 'Jack is in a dark forest sitting on a tree stump." Tooth stated again.

"So, why is he not waking up because that sounds like the most boring dream ever." Bunnymund asked.

I formed a question mark above my head shrugging. It truly hurt me that I was unaware of my own realm.

"What was the dream like?" Tooth asked obviously still worried.

That's when I remembered the tree and how it had repealed the dreams and then turned to darkness. I had seen it before somewhere I thought for a second and then it came to me, Pitch.

Flashback:

I was on my rounds of bringing dreams to children in Moscow, Russia. Tonight's special was unicorns and dolphins dreams.

That's when I saw something in the city through the shadows and darkness of night. I decided to go investigate. Leaving my golden dream cloud I floated to the ground in the middle of an ally way, now looking back, not my best idea.

I looked around wide eyed as I heard the sound of footsteps from behind me. I took out my dream whips quickly but not before a shadow past my line of vision swept by.

All of a sudden a dark cloaked figure swept out of the shadows holding one of my unicorns, made of sand.

"So you're the one making all this 'sweet' dreams. Only one thing is missing," He remarked holding a bony figure in front of the poor creation." a touch of fear."

The creation quickly turned from a happy unicorn to a raged war horse. I gasped in horror as my creation screamed one last cry for hope. I was now angry beyond angry, I was furious.

I quickly grabbed the nearest thing one me. 'My Vision' potion which could tell you your future. I threw it at him knocking him out in one strike. While the little nightmare horse escaped into the night.

End of Flashback:

I gasped in horror as I realized what I had done. The potion had showed Pitch his future and Jack must have been an important part of it. Because of my selfish love for just one, one, of my creations I had doomed Jack to a lifetime of nightmares.

Tooth was still staring at me waiting for an answer since I had clearly zoned out. I had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
